Dr. Hooves/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Dr. Hooves makes his first appearance. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Dr. Hooves is in the background. Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Dr. Hooves is on the right. Winter Wrap Up The plant team S1E11.png Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Dr. Hooves, and Fluttershy singing the Winter Wrap Up (song). Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|The plant team clears snow from the fields. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves walking before Apple Bloom stops him. Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png|Hey sir,want an apple? Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Peek-a-boo, now buy an apple. Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Come on sir, you know you want one... Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png|..You wouldn't lie to a filly, would you? Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png|I'm sorry I have to take care of something. Well, four somethings...and a giant lizard. Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Please leave me be Horsegoon... Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png|Hmm! Best apple I've eaten since next Tuesday. At least she didn't offer me pears... I hate pears! Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Suited For Success Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|Excuse me, sir. I do believe you're sitting ON MY FACE! Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|End of the catwalk, between Cloud Kicker and Amethyst Star. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Sonic Rainboom Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png|Dr. Hooves as a Pegasus! Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|Mmm... eat your hay! The Show Stoppers Crowd of ponies watching Snips and Snails S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png|Dr. Hooves in place of Crescent Moon with the latter's color scheme. Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Three Dr. Hooves watching Fluttershy's standing. Over a Barrel Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Dr. Hooves with hat S1E21.png|He ain't called the Time Lord for nuthin' Dr. Hooves running S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Dr. Hooves with hat. Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies S2E11.png|Dr. Hooves, in the Hearth's Warming Eve play. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|I sense a familiar filly... One that tried to force me to buy apples! Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves Looking at Apple Bloom. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Look! It's larger on the inside! Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png|Two Dr. Hooves, plus Derpy. What the heck? Obviously they have been messing with time travel again. Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|"This is my timey wimey detector... It goes ding when there's stuff." -the tenth Doctor Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|He's on the bridge with Derpy. Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png|Do Dr. Hooves and Derpy really like each other? Or is it a typical Dr. Hooves and Assistant story? Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|Dr. Hooves is so splashy, since he runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved. Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|I see two Dr. Hooves. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Three Dr. Hooves??? That's one to many! Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy and two Dr. Hooves. Time travel much? Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Dr. Hooves' head. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|Dr. Hooves' mane. It's About Time Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Twilight KNOWS. Everypony else S02E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest, and "Tornado Bolt" are trapped. Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png|Run, Dr. Hooves! Run for your life! Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png|It's amazing that after all he's seen, Pinkie can still startle him.But, then again, who CAN'T Pinkie startle? One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Cloud Kicker. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png| Is the doctor on a date? Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|At the parade dressed as a pear. Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png|I thought you hated pears, Doctor. Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|"Bow ties are cool." -the eleventh Doctor Magic Duel Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Of course, he wouldn't miss a big event in Equestrian history. |index}}